Xié'è de yīngxióng chuánqí
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: En el país de la traidora inhumanidad, había una sola persona que gobernaba con tiranía. Su nombre era Mei y tenía 16 años de edad, un hermano mellizo que era su sirviente y todo lo que quisiera poseer al alcance de la mano.


Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió en base a una imagen que vi de los orientales, donde salían exactamente en los papeles que estoy utilizando. Para la historia realmente faltaron varios, así que me tome la libertad de añadirlos.

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni la Saga Evil original me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus dichos autores, dígase Hidekaz Himaruya y Vocaloid, ya que no sé quién hizo Vocaloid._

_**Dedicatoria:** __Se lo dedico especialmente a **Wang Fabi**__**.**_

* * *

— ¡Suéltenlo! ¡Suéltenme! — gritaba un chico de cabello castaño largo, terminado en una coleta, al ver como un par de fornidos guardias se llevaban a su magullado esposo, de cabello platinado y piel extremadamente blanca, que sólo se lograba vislumbrar por su rostro, el resto estaba completamente tapado por ropa invernal. Otro par de guardias abrieron las grandes puertas de hierro oscuro y tallado, dejando ver una guillotina en medio de la plaza de la ciudad, a donde condujeron al hombre y, sin más, hicieron muestra de cómo se usaba una guillotina.

La princesa, de cabello marrón, largo y suave, y ojos amielados pero fríos, miró con indiferencia al otro chico, más menudo, que parecía estar haciendo uso de todas sus energías para contener el llanto. Se levantó de su asiento y puso una mano en su barbilla, con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

— ¿Ahora ves las consecuencias de contradecirme? — dijo con voz melosa—, más te vale no volver a hacerlo –siseó soltándolo con brusquedad.

La chica se dio el lujo de darle la espalda mientras descubría, con una mueca de desagrado, que las energías de aquel chico de coleta no estaban totalmente perdidas, escuchaba sus maldiciones, gritos y los forcejeos de los guardias para mantenerlo en su lugar sin sufrir alguna patada de su parte.

Uno de los guardias blandió su espada y la puso al cuello de su revoltoso prisionero, que paro durante un instante, antes de seguir pataleando, aunque con menos empeño.

- ¡Me las pagarás! –gritó antes de que lo sacaran a rastras del castillo, a las desiertas calles del Reino, nadie quería contemplar el sufrimiento del chico más amable del país, el más dulce, el más cariñoso.

— o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o

La princesa, Mei, acarició la crin de su yegua, Ròuguì, su querida yegua marrón rojiza. Al hacerlo, sonrió con dulzura, observada de lejos, sin darse cuenta, por Xiang, su mellizo. No tenían mucha diferencia uno de otro, ambos tenían 16 años, y sus rostros no diferían la gran cosa, aunque Mei llevaba el cabello largo y su mellizo, corto. Sin embargo, no era la única diferencia que había entre ambos, las físicas, quizá, eran las menos importantes, había algo que los separaba y enormemente; Mei era la princesa de ese país, el país que se hallaba en el Oriente, por su parte, Xiang era su sirviente. Habían sido criados especialmente de esa forma, cuando ellos tenían 4 años, los habían separado y criado por separado, la mayor había ganado el puesto gracias a que había nacido antes, aunque esa era la razón que se exponía al pueblo, porque en realidad ella siempre había sido la que había tenido el favor de su padre.

La chica entró al castillo, rozando con suavidad los muebles con las yemas de sus dedos, subiendo las escaleras con apenas un roce sutil de su vestido de seda sobre los escalones de piedra, hasta llegar a su habitación y sentarse en uno de sus sillones predilectos, de terciopelo, el material preferido de la princesa.

Levantó el rostro con un rayo de sol que penetró por su ventana de improviso y se levantó para mirar a través de ella. Lentamente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro al contemplar su Reino, el Reino de Oriente, el que tenía el título del Reino más inhumano de todos, no le importaba, nadie le decía como gobernar las cosas que eran de su propiedad, ¡suyo! Todo eso era completamente suyo, su padre se lo había dicho y ella lo sabía, cada vez que ordenaba que alguien se arrodillara frente a ella, tenía que hacerlo, ella era la princesa, y si no la obedecían debían irse a la guillotina.

Xiang, desde la rendija abierta de la puerta, observó con una sonrisa triste la sonrisa cruel que adornaba el rostro de su hermana.

— o — o — o — o — o — o — o— o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o —

Yong se inclinó ante la chica, antes de que ésta le permitiera incorporarse y darle sus noticias.

— Princesa, me temo que no podemos permitirnos reemplazar la cristalería, es más cara de lo que nos podemos permitir en el Reino de pagar por semana –informó el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa. La princesa también sonrió, era su ministro favorito, tenía las mismas ambiciones que ella, y la comprendía, oh, pero la información que le traía era realmente desafortunada.

Cruzó las piernas y se abanicó durante unos instantes antes de replicar:

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Yo no veo problema Yong – sonrió y miro a su ministro a los ojos —, ya sabes que hacer, no creo que los ciudadanos tengan que soportar el ver a su princesa sin lo que le es necesario para su comodidad — comentó con tranquilidad. El joven esperó el veredicto -. Sube los impuestos.

— De inmediato, señorita — hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

La castaña se reclinó en su asiento y sonrió sin nadie que la observará, realmente le satisfacía, esa tierra en verdad estaba a sus pies, los ciudadanos sólo eran hierbas, hierbas malas que eran su fuente de recursos, de vez en cuando surgía una revuelta, pero lograba controlarla a tiempo. Adoraba a su pueblo dormido…

— o — o — o — o — o — o — o— o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o —

Xiang miró algo sorprendido a su hermana con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, miraba algo, o más bien, miraba a alguien que le fascinaba, pero por alguna razón no se veía muy feliz, era extraño, habían hecho el viaje para que la princesa se divirtiera, y lo había hecho, al menos hasta ahora, que además de un sonrojo, podía ver sus ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Con discreción, siguió su mirada, para ver a un chico que aparentaba tener unos 18 años, alto, rubio y de lentes, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso su hermana…?

En su distracción, el viento que soplaba con fuerza había logrado quitarle el pequeño sombrero de la cabeza. Mei ni pareció notarlo, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que recuperarlo, así que salió rápidamente para intentar atraparlo. No fue necesario, sin embargo, un chico que iba al lado del que su hermana estaba observando lo había atrapado y se lo tendía con una sonrisa leve en el rostro. Tomó tembloroso su sombrero y dio las gracias, tartamudeando un poco, ese chico…tenía algo, tenía algo que había hecho que se enamorará a primera vista de él, sentía una especie de calor en el pecho. Al volver al lado de su hermana, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, junto con un sonrojo. Estaba tan embelesado pensando en aquel chico, que no notó la furia de su melliza al verlo así y ver después a la razón.

— o — o — o — o — o — o — o— o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o —

Yong parpadeó atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar, siempre apoyaba los planes de la caprichosa princesa, pero no lograba entender la razón de su nuevo deseo.

— ¿Entendiste, Yong? Destrúyelo, que no quede ni una sola persona viva, en especial los que sean rubios y tengan ojos verdes, deben morir — le dijo, con una voz realmente tranquila, parecía que hablará del clima. Miró con más sorpresa la sonrisa dulce que esbozó la chica.

— S-señorita… -balbuceó el joven, indeciso.

— No quiero que me des quejas, hay demasiadas de esas en este país, sólo hazlo —replicó la chica, con tanta tranquilidad, a pesar de lo que decía, que le heló las venas a su acompañante.

— Sí, señorita —murmuró antes de realizar una reverencia y retirarse.

— o — o — o — o — o — o — o— o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o —

Mei miró por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido, otra revuelta, no lo podía creer, ¡era su nación! ¿Cómo se atrevían esos desobedientes a intentar cambiar su forma de gobernar? Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas con los que habían iniciado aquella idea.

El país de verde había sido destruido, tal y como había ordenado, las casas reducidas a cimientos, los cuerpos a cenizas, todo aquello que antes era una nación pacífica había ardido al rojo vivo aquel día y se había calcinado hasta no quedar nada sino el negro polvo que indicaba el fin de la gran catástrofe.

¿Y ahora? Pues ahora sus súbditos se atrevían a sostener que había sido una matanza cruel y sin sentido, se habían atrevido a hacer una revuelta por ello, sin sentido, debería añadir, ¿qué culpa tenía ella? Era el príncipe del país de verde el que la había hecho llorar por el amor del príncipe que reinaba del otro lado del mar, era él, y sin embargo, a quién le echaban la culpa era a ella.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse detrás de ella en lo que rabiaba…

— o — o — o — o — o — o — o— o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o —

Se escuchaban gritos, pero ya no eran de dolor, tampoco eran de tristeza, ahora era ira, ira pura convertida en un júbilo que rozaba la locura, "¡La bruja fue capturada, la maldita nos pagará todo lo que ha hecho!", esos eran los gritos que se escuchaban. Instantes antes, el "espadachín de la armadura carmesí", Wang Yao, había capturado a la delicada princesa, a pesar de la altanería de esta.

Ahora escoltaban a la princesa, que miraba a todos con indiferencia insolente, hasta la que sería su celda hasta las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente, hora en la que se había acordado que sería su ejecución en la gran plaza enfrente del castillo, donde se hallaba la guillotina en la que la muchacha solía mandar a los que la contradijeran, los que se quejarán o simplemente aquellos que le desagradaran, su monarquía se había acabado, el pueblo había vencido, ahora ya sólo quedaba esperar.

Ahora la princesa yacía abandonada en su fría y oscura celda, sin nadie que la pudiera escuchar, sollozaba suavemente, esperando su condena final con más resignación de la que cualquiera pudiera haber creído si la hubiera visto.

— Lo…lo he logrado…te he salvado, ¿no es así? –murmuraba con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sonaron las campanadas, con el sol en su pleno auge, y la princesa, con ambas manos atadas, había sido puesta en posición en la guillotina.

El pueblo pareció ahogar la respiración en un silencio anhelante, en los últimos segundos de vida de la que había sido su tiránica gobernante.

La muchacha sonrió, como siempre solía hacerlo, con ese deje de hermosura y poder, belleza inalcanzable, que no podía tocarse sin terminar herido, pero que, sin embargo, guardaba dentro de sí esa preciosura imposible de describir con palabras. Sonrió, y exclamó , como era su costumbre, al comprobarlo por las campanadas de poco antes:

— ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es hora de merendar!

En ese momento, dejaron caer el frío metal sobre su cuello.

— o — o — o — o — o — o — o— o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o —

— Fu-fuiste a verlo, ¿no es así? –preguntó una chica de pelo corto, vestida de campesina a su hermana, sentada enfrente de ella.

— Sí, así es, y me alegra que esa maldita haya muerto — replicó la otra con frialdad, provocando un ligero temblor en su hermana. Al contrario de su consanguínea, ella tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y lacio, y vestía con un simple vestido azul, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ambas tenían el cabello de color platinado, como su difunto hermano—. Creo que la odio más que a ese chico —admitió, haciendo una mueca, como si algo tuviera mal olor.

La mayor suspiró ante eso.

— Te lo dije, él no era tan malo…consiguió vengar a Iván, después de todo –susurró, con una sonrisa triste, y los ojos cristalinos, ante su vago intento de evitar que las lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas.

— Es algo que debí haber hecho yo –confesó la otra, apoyada su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y su codo sobre la mesa, mirando con fingido desinterés por la ventana—. Me hubiera gustado que no limpiaran la plaza para que se viera claramente la sangre, al fin y al cabo, era lo que todos esperaban, ¿no?

— Natalya… —suspiro, sabía que no iba a ganar nada diciéndole algo, su hermanita no cambiaría de opinión—, esa chica en verdad parecía ser la hija de alguien muy malo…—miró por la ventana también, recordando al Lord que también gobernaba sus tierras como tirano—, la hija del mal… -susurró.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo… ¿qué opinan? ¿Cómo quedó? En lo personal pienso que en unas partes hice todo muy rápido y en otro muy tardado. Sin embargo, si pudieran darme su opinión, sería fantástico.

¿Merece continuación? Expresa todo lo que hayas sentido al leer este fic o tu opinión por medio de un Review.


End file.
